Candy Love
by CheshirewithaHat
Summary: Modern era AU. Break walks home from his work and comes upon a pastry shop. His love for sweets let him in and there he finds someone very interesting. Soon love blossoms for them. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Mochijun does.


**Hello gorgeous amazing readers. I have a new story here for ya. I admit that it was an inspiration of the moment and I have no idea how it will come out but I am positive.**

**Anyway, the characters belong to Mochijun and not me, but this sweet plot is all mine~**

**Enjoy cupcakes.**

**Candy Love**

Break was exhausted. He, for the last six hours, was at the Rainsworth estate tutoring the young girl that was living there. Don't get it wrong he loved his job very much and he was finding little Sharon adorable and fun to be with, such a spirited and honest yet mature girl, but later he was getting weaker. This damned illness worming inside him was the reason he could barely get through the day. His coughing fits were more frequent, his sight abilities were dropping enough for him to get headaches from trying to read, wearing glasses and ruin his classy look was out of discussion, and sometimes, very rarely and only under extreme conditions, he would faint. Sure he had Reim, his neighbor and good friend, to help him with it, even if sometimes he was more of an annoyance and no help at all, asking him not to push himself too much and drop the hours he worked so he can rest more, something that wasn't going to happen soon. Break wasn't old. Contrariwise he was only thirty nine years old, so dropping his job was not an option. What he would do then? It wouldn't be easy to find another occupation that would earn him as much money as tutoring.

Dear, all those thoughts were making his head throb in pain. Thankfully, a sweet scent made him stop thinking about his problem and instead focus his attention on the other side of the road where a pastry shop was located. The scents of the different kind of sweets that were invading his personal space and causing his mouth to water – he was a sweet maniac after all – made him turn and walk toward the small shop, noticing upon entering that there was no one there. He decided to take a look at the pastries in display while waiting for the owner of the shop or an employee to appear. After a few minutes of admiring the colorful and, admittedly, delicious looking cakes imagining how they would taste a somewhat whinny and bored voice brought him back to reality and he looked up to see a boy looking straight at him with one red eye that was clearly showing his boredom. The boy's skin was pale and was contrasting with his messy black hair that were covering half of his face and his dark eyeliner. His black and red clothes were completing the picture of a sexy emo boy that seemed to study him. Break himself looked at the boy a little more. He was of average height and his body was thin, he could tell because both the black t-shirt with the kitty scull and the dark jeans were skintight, and looked flexible, reminding Break of a cat. A cat? Where did that come from?

"Can I help you sir?"

Break smiled widely at the boy that seemed a little taken aback with the gesture.

"Of course, I would like some of those dark chocolate cakes with the cherry filling and those vanilla with blueberry ones. They look delicious." he answered staring at the other.

The boy just nodded and turned around to get a box so he can prepare the sweets while Break walked to the cash desk and searched at his long black coat for his wallet, finding it the moment the other was placing his order in front of him. After he paid for them he grabbed the sweets and started toward the door, pausing for a while to look back at the boy over his shoulder, seeing him curiously tilting his head to the side like a kitten wondering about something. Then, after a few seconds staring at the other he chuckled softly and left the shop, knowing that he would be visiting it again soon.

~ timemagicwow~

Break was right. He kept visiting the pastry shop everyday hoping to see the bored employee again and he was lucky because most of the times he was there, looking at him entering as if he knew he was coming. After two weeks of visiting the shop Break was able to learn the boy's name and it only made him more interested and more decisive on knowing him better. He couldn't help it to be like that for someone with such an unusual name as Cheshire, or Chesh for short. It made him believe the other had an interesting personality and he would soon find out he was right.

It was a somewhat cloudy day but he was smiling, not caring about the slight chill that suddenly appeared in the air. He was happier lately, something both Reim and Sharon noticed and asked him if anything happened, but he just smiled one of his trademark creepy smiles. Reim also noticed that his health condition was getting better since he had weeks to call him because he was very tired and dizzy, or he was feeling like fainting, and he knew that this was only making him more suspicious as to what was happening. Break giggled at the image of Reim's face if he knew the reason behind his recent euphoria was a boy working in a shop with sweets, said shop he was entering right now.

"Hello Chesh." he said calmly noticing the employee laying his head beside the cash machine oblivious to the fact there was someone there.

In the sound of his name the boy shot up and looked around panicked finally gluing his eye to the other's huge grin and pouted.

"You sure smile a lot."

Break moved closer and leaned over the counter so his face was closer to Chesh's.

"There is nothing bad with this as far as I know~"

Cheshire kept the same serious face and looked deep into the man's eye, that had the same color as his, as if looking for something.

"People that smile a lot are lonely."

The man's smile slowly dropped and he looked at the boy. He was good at keeping everyone believing that this mask he was wearing was his true face yet this boy saw right through it and into the real him he thought he was hiding so well. Suddenly, the boy looked down as if feeling guilty for what he said and the fact it hurt the older man and Break wasn't going to allow it. He softly touched the other's chin with his hand and raised his head so he could look into his eye, a gently smile in his face. Upon seeing it Cheshire looked to the other questioningly yet sadness and guilt were visible in his red orb too. He could also feel tears forming and he tried to drop his head again in an attempt to hide them from Break, but the man didn't let him as he grabbed his face in his gloved hands and once again forced him to look at him.

"It's alright Chesh. There is no need for you to be sad."

"But...But I made you sad. I should have watched what I was saying."

Break took a moment to stroke the boy's face.

"Look Cheshire, I am fine. That was nothing for me, believe me."

Chesh frowned at the other, as if saying that he knew that was a lie, making Break chuckle.

"If it makes you feel better, there is a way you can make it up for me." he smiled.

The boys eye shined at his words and his face could make Break easily imagine two kitty ears cocked up and a fluffy tail moving around happily.

"Really? What is it?"

"You have to go on a date with me."

He held back a small laugh at the others sudden blush that was covering half of his face and instead smiled at him. He smiled honestly, making the boy blush even more and look away.

"So Cheshire? What is your answer?"

Cheshire looked at the man, his fists tightly closed on top of the counter. Of course he wanted to go on a date with the other, he was finding Break an interesting man and he liked the idea of being with him, but he was afraid. Not afraid of Break, but of the idea of being in a relationship. Being in a relationship meant he had to open himself to the other and trust him, something he could not easily do. Without him noticing, some of the tears that were previously forming fell down his face and he only noticed them when Break stroke them away. Cheshire looked back at the man.

"It's fine if you don't want to Chesh. I don't mind." he said still smiling, though his eyes were stinging from unshed tears. He had to get out of there before they escaped.

With one last stroke to the other's face he let his hands drop to his side and he walked through the door, letting the salty water free to stain his face now that his back was turned to the other. He moved to open the door, hesitating for a while with his hand already in the doorknob, but in the end pushing it down. This is when he felt something fall on him with force and two also gloved arms hugging him tightly from behind and he paused.

"Please don't go. Don't leave. I will go on a date with you. I was just afraid before that..that..."

Break felt Cheshire's face pressing in his back and he freezed hearing what the other said. Slowly he turned around and hugged Cheshire, letting him hide his face in his chest and cry until he was calm enough. Then he made him look at him, brushed the last tears away and petted his head, smiling widely all the time.

"Thank you Chesh. I'll come tomorrow at closing to get you. Be ready, ok?" he said hugging the other one last time after he nodded.

Then he left the shop with a huge smile on his face. A true one he had years to make.

**Done~ I admit I'm pretty proud of myself for that, but the final word is yours, so review and tell me if it's good or not or if you want something to happen in the next chapie.**

**Also, the story is rated T, but I can make the story an M one if you request for smut so, feel free to review about that too if you want.**

**Those are all I have to say. See ya guys next time~ *waves goodbye***


End file.
